Friends for Brooklyn
by cadpig01
Summary: I wrote this story a while back, but now i'v added on a new chapter, and updated the story
1. The begining

Disclamer: None of these characters are mine except for the ones i made up.  
This is my second fic to ever wright so be nice and review it.  
Its not the best story in the world, and i'm not the best writer, but its just an idea of something   
weird i though of.  
  
It was a normal night at the castle for Brooklyn. He was sitting on his normal perch watching the  
world go by. Broadway and Angela were hanging out together, Goliath was with Elisa, Lexington   
was with baby Alex and the Xanatos's, and Hudson and Brox were watching tv. Everyone had   
things to do and someone to be with. Everyone except Brooklyn.  
It had become Brooklyns routine to just sit at the top of the castle and think about the things he wanted.   
He wanted to be noticed every once in a while, he wanted to find a girl to love him, but most of all he   
wanted a friend. He wanted someone who was an outcast like him, who knew what it was like to be   
alone, who would like him for him. He never expected to get what he wanted, but he loved his dreams.  
One night as Brooklyn was on his perch, he decided to go for a midnight glide. As he was sailing over   
the city he saw a shadowy creature near a building on the outskirts of the city. He figured he should   
check it out. Slowly he glided to the ground and hid behind a corner. As he looked over the side of a   
wall he saw Demonia. She was holding a strang necklace and what looked like a magic book. What   
was she up too?As Demonia started setting up for what she was going to do, Brooklyn decided do   
radio for help. "Guys i think you should get over here.Demonias up to something."  
It took the clan and Elisa several minutes to reach Brooklyns destination. When they did Demonia was   
almost finished preparing.As she started resiting a spell out of the book, the necklace started to glow,   
and a strange light appeared in the middle of the sky.  
"All right clan attack," bellowed Goliath. As they attacked ,Demonia became startled, and dropped the   
necklace. "NO YOU FOOLS." "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING."  
As the clan surrounded Demonia brooklyn grabbed to strang necklace and started examining it.  
All the while the strang light grew larger and larger. Suddenly the light started spinning. It was spinning   
like a wirlpool. The clan stared at it as the wirlpool started spinning faster and faster. What had Demonia   
done?   
The wirlpool was so fast that it started to suck in everything around it. "EVERYONE GET AWAY,   
RETREAT!!!!" Goliath yelled. Everyone ran, but brooklyn was too close to the wirlpool. He couldn't   
get away and the wirlpool sucked him in.  
THE END OF BROOKLYN?  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY SO FAR. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD   
WRIGHT A SECOND CHAPTER OR IF THE STORY IS TRASH.   
  
  



	2. A new world.

Disclamer: None of these characters are mine except for the ones i made up.  
  
This is the 2nd part of a friend for Brooklyn. If you liked the first part you   
probably will like this one as much.  
  
To recape: Brooklyn and the clan tried to stop Demonia from casting a spell,   
and while doing that Brooklyn was sucked into a wirlpool created by magic.  
  
Everything was dark for Brooklyn. "Am i dead" he thought. "No, I can't be, my   
body hurts too much. Maybe i should check to see if the others are ok"  
Brooklyn lifted him self up and off the cold hard ground. He had been lying there   
for some time and his body had gotten stiff. As soon as he opened his eyes, for the   
first time, he dicovered he was in a strang land.   
He looked around him and saw forests all around him, no Manhattan, no streets and   
people, no Goliath or the others. NO GOLIATH OR THE OTHERS!! "Where am i"  
he said outloud. "Where are the others?" "i can tell you, if you want me too."  
said a voice.Brooklyn turned around too see a strange creature. "Who are you"   
said Brooklyn, "What are you?"   
The creature told Brooklyn his name was Storm and that his species didn't have a   
name.   
Storm looked kinda like a coccer spanial that was the size of a wolf, with the   
feet of a cat and medium sized ears. He had a white face, with a brown body,   
and he had very curly hair on his ears that flew into his eyes.  
How did i get here asked Brooklyn. You came through in a wirlpool thingy   
and into our world, said Storm. What is your worlds name, asked Brooklyn.   
Storm said it was called Lightica. Do you know how i can get back to my world,   
asked Brooklyn. Storm told him he didn't, and couldn't tell him anyone who did.   
By know Brooklyn was feeling lost and confused and hardly   
believed what was happening to him. He kept asking him self what he was going   
to do.  
Storm told Brooklyn that he was traveling to a nearby town called St. Hope, and   
maybe someone there could help him get home. Brooklyn decided to follow Storm to   
this town, and decided that everything would come full cicle and turn out right.   
He also decided that he should try to trust Storm since he was such a friendly   
creature.  
The road that would take them to St. Hope was three days long. Along the way they  
talked and Brooklyn got to know Storm. He found out that Storm called himself a   
wanderer. He also learned that storm traveled from place to place doing odd jobs   
for money and helped people who needed help. Storm also got to know Brooklyn.   
About his past, family, and adventures.  
Brooklyn also started noticing his surroundings a lot more. He stepped atop a hill   
to get a better view once and surveyed the land. He saw that the world he was in   
was very lushious and green in some parts, desilate and gray in others parts,and   
was speckled with small towns, and in the center of it all was a mountain with a   
white gleaming castle on top of it.Who's castle is that, asked brooklyn.   
That is King Zemorius's castle, he's the leader of our world. One other thing   
brooklyn notice, was that it was day. He wondered to himself, why am i not a statue?  
When the two finally reached St. Hope, they found an unbelieveable site. Many of the   
buildings were dimolished or on fire. There was no one around except for a begger,  
that looked like a turkey mixed with pigeon. What happened here, asked Storm. The   
begger said that some stranger had come through the town demanding money, and when   
the towns people refused to pay up, she destroyed the place. What did she look like   
asked brooklyn. She looked sort of like you except a female, with red hair, and called   
herself Demonia. Demonias here, how did she get here? asked brooklyn. The begger then   
told them, that he saw a strange light, then a wirlpool appeared just above the center   
of the town. I have to find her, before she does this to any other place. I guess i'll   
have to wait to go home, said brooklyn. Before leaving storm asked the begger if he   
knew where she was headed. He said that she was headed to Arcturus.The duo started on   
there way to Arcturus. Storm asked Brooklyn if he could help him on his journey, and   
asked if he could they could be partners. Brooklyn said yes.   
At a rest stop on a nice path, Storm left brooklyn a lone for a short while, to scout   
ahead and see how far they'd traveled.   
Brooklyn sat underneath a tree and thought about how he was going to stop demonia and get   
home. Suddenly brooklyn heard a cracking sound above him. He looked up, just as a creature   
fell out of the tree and on top of him. He looked into its eyes just as it lifted its head.   
She was a girl, she was a gargoyal!   
  
  
Who is this Girl? Is she a friend or enemy?  
This is a pretty corny story and i stink as a writer. Read and Review and tell me what you   
think.Tell me if i should keep writing or give the story to a nice shreader. 


	3. Friends??

This is the third part to a friend for Brooklyn. Read and Review.  
  
Disclamer: None of these characters are mine except for the ones i made up.  
  
  
Slowly the two gargoyals rose off the ground. Now Brooklyn could see her intire body.  
She was a little shorter than him. Her hair was a metalic, shiney green color, and her skin  
was a peach color.   
The pair just stared at eachother. Finally the girl said, "Thanks for breaking my  
fall." Brooklyn said, "It was no problem. By the way my names Brooklyn." The girl said, "My  
name is Zola. Where did you come from I thought I was the only gargoyle on the planet?"  
"I came from Earth, in another dimension." Zola replys, "I find that hard to believe."   
Brooklyn tells her its true.   
"So brooklyn says, what were you doing up in that tree? Zola tells him that she  
was resting up because she had been traveling all day. Where to brooklyn asks. Zola replys,  
no place in particular. At that time Storm comes running toward the couple. "Another one!!"   
Storm says. "Brooklyn we're just a few miles away from town. I talked to a man from there,   
and he told me Demonia went through their village. The people there had heard of what she  
did to St. Hope, and gave her what she wanted. He also told me she trashed the town even   
though they paid her off. Then he said she headed toward Zemorius's castle. "Why would she  
be headed there, said Brooklyn."We need to head toward the castle," said Brooklyn. "Zola,   
will you join us." "I would be happy to."   
The trio hit things off pretty well. They learned that Zola was an orphan. For a   
while she was cared for by her uncle, who was killed when she was five. She then traveled   
around the world as a guide to many people who traveled. She told them she didn't   
know who any of her relatives were, or where they can from. When Brooklyn asked her why they   
didn't turn to stone in the day, she looked at him like he was crazy, and told him that she  
had never turned to stone before.  
On the way to Zemorius's castle, the trio came upon an old man being attacked by   
three bandits. They sprang into action. Brooklyn took the largest of the three and threw him  
into a nearby pond. Zola took the medium sized one and hit him with a left-hook. And Storm   
took the last one and bit him in the butt and stold his pants revealimg boxers with little  
duckys and butterflys. The bandits then retreated.  
The old man thanked them for helping him. He said his name was Chivas, and he was   
a wizard at Helmsburg. He turned to the trio upon leaving and said if they ever needed a   
favor to come ask him.  
They then resumed their journey. A week later they arrived at the castle. At the   
castle they were greated by a troop of friendly armed guards. The guards then lead them to   
the throne room. There they met King Zemorius. They bowed down to him and he spoke to them  
in a deep voice. "Who are you to come to my castle?" "We are Brooklyn, Zola, and Storm."   
"What is your purpose here?" They replyed, " A gargoyal by then name of Demonia was headed   
this way and we figured you would be in danger."  
The kings voice then softened. " The gargoyal you spoke of was here and she did   
threaten the royal throne. My guards then seized her but she managed to escape. We don't know  
how to catch her, but we know she will come back here and will try to take over our home.   
Brooklyn then said, " Sire I have fought Demonia before and she is very powerful. She knows   
magic and will use it against this world. I fear she wants to rule and have the people   
do her bidding." (Zemorius)- Then Brooklyn I put you in charge of catching and defeating her,   
before its too late. A wizard by the name of Chivas lives in Kepodia. He knows magic as well.  
He may be able to help you on your quest. If you stop Demonia all of you will get a reward   
for your services. Now be off."  
The trio left the castle and headed to Kepodia. They did not know what was waiting for   
them on the road ahead, but they would face it together.   
  
Will they be able to stop Demonia? What will happen if they do. More to come. But it depends on  
if i get any reviews. Especially good ones.  



	4. A parting of ways

DISCLAMER: I don't own these characters, blah blah blah  
  
  
  
  
It was almost nightfall when the three wariors arrived in Kepodia. They had been   
traveling for weeks and were exhausted. They decided that they were going to rest for the   
night and visit Chivas in the morning. Storm walked a good distance away from Brooklyn and   
Zola leaving them alone.  
At that time Brooklyn began to look at Zola in a new light. He started to notice   
how pretty she was. He had zoned out and suddenly realized he was staring at her, but he  
couldn't help it. She was the most wonderful creature he'd ever met. She was brave, strong,  
and beautiful. He didn't know it at the time but he was falling in love with her, but did  
she feel the same way? And if they did, what would their future hold for them?  
Day break finally occurred. Brooklyn had awoken first, and found that Zola was cuddled  
up right next to him. He knew that they had to find Chivas, but didn't want to lose this   
moment. He felt safe with her, like he belonged, and didn't want to lose that feeling. Soon  
though, Zola woke up and noticed Brooklyn right next to her. She peered into Brooklyns eyes.   
The next thing she knew was that her mouth and his were being pulled closer and closer  
together. They were almost close enough to touch, when both of them relized what was going to   
happen and turned their heads away. They both wanted to but they couldn't not just yet.  
They both got to their feet and decided to fing Storm. They walked toward the direction  
he had went off too, when they were suddenly pushed down behind a large bolder. It was Storm.  
Brooklyn started to ask him what was up when Storm shushed him and pointed to a figure walking  
towards the town. The figure was in direct sunlight and could barely be made out. Soon the   
figure was close enough and out of the suns rays. It was a gargoyal. It was Demonia. What was  
she doing near Kepodia. The three decided to investigate.  
The follow Demonia at a distance. She headed right for the town, when she turned  
left and went up a narrow path. The path went on for what seemed like hours. Demonia was walking  
at a fast pase and seemed to be in a hurry. The treo finally saw Demonia turn off the path   
behind some trees. When the figured she was out of earshot, they followed the path she had   
taken. When they went behind the tree she had gone behind, they saw that there were two   
different paths. Which one did Demonia take? She was no where to be seen, and she left no  
tracks on the ground. The only thing they could see was a signpost with two different arrows  
pointing to each path. The arrow on the right said Laurell and the one on the left said   
Figwitt.   
"Where do we go now? We need to find Demonia, but we also need to talk to Chivas." said  
Brooklyn. They all knew the solution. They had to split up. Brooklyn went towards Laurell, Zola  
went to Figwitt, and Storm went to Kepodia. They didn't know what to expect on the roads  
ahead, and now they were alone. They were no longer a team and they didn't know when or if they  
would see eachother again. There were many dangers in this world, and in some ways they   
weren't prepared to face them. This world was especially dangerous for Brooklyn. He was a   
stranger here, and was less aware of the creatures on his path, and who he would find in Laurell. 


End file.
